My Very First Adventure
by Namhur
Summary: It all begins with a boy's hope, a scarred beast, a dashed expectation and then...


Name: Fadhli Ruhman

Email Address: namhurildaf

Phone Number: 085222521997

My First Adventure

To this day I still remember my very first adventure that I once had as a child. I was a ten year old living comfortably in my house in Pallet Town, never once step out of my hometown. I'd like to imagine what the outside world was like every day. Imagining what sort of encounters I would ran into, what kinds of people I would meet, and most importantly, what Pokemon I could get.

I should also note that before that day, I never had much experience with Pokemon. We have a Growlithe in our household which we named Gardie so I knew a thing or two about taking care a Pokemon, but I never really know what it means to have a Pokemon that's truly mine.

All those daydream finally comes to end though. I finally turned ten and it was time for me to finally get my very own Pokemon. In the previous night, I slept earlier so I could woke up fresh the next morning. When sun rose, I immediately got up and just started running to the bathroom. I took a shower, got myself a breakfast, and just sprang out of my house to Professor Oak's lab.

When I got there, Professor Oak was waiting for me inside. On the table nearby there lies three Pokeballs, each containing three different Pokemons that will be my very first partner. After some brief greeting, Professor began to introduce them to me one by one.

First there was a Bulbasaur. When he came out of his Pokeball, he immediately put on a brave pose with the front part of his body slightly raised. Second there was a Squirtle. Immediately after he came out of his Pokeball, he started making a little dance with a wide grin of his face.

Professor asked me which Pokemon that I want to have as my first partner after that, but there's still one more Pokeball that he hasn't revealed yet. Professor said that that one actually wasn't going to be given to new trainers due to certain "circumstances" regarding him. Curious, I beg the Professor that show me the Pokemon inside that Pokeball. Professor gave in and showed me what's inside the last Pokeball.

The last Pokemon was a Charmander. Immediately I can tell what the Professor was talking about. When Charmander came out of his Pokeball, he started to growl at me with a ferocious look on his face all the while positioning himself like he was about to engage a battle at any moment. In Charmander, there isn't any of Bulbasaur's dignity nor was Squirtle's joyful persona, what's there instead was fear, anger and distrust.

Professor told me that Charmander was separated from his family long time ago because his parents was captured by a group of poachers. From there, Charmander has been surviving on his own on harsh wilderness until an acquaintance of Professor sheltered him after Charmander started causing trouble in nearby towns. Charmander was sent to Professor Oak afterward, hoping to find a way to rehabilitate Charmander. There's been progress made since then, but Charmander is still distrustful of humans. The Professor didn't intend to give Charmander to any new trainers due to his nature.

And yet, despite the Professor explanation, despite the apparent fact that Charmander wants nothing to do with me, I couldn't help but feel attracted toward Charmander. His fiery look and his anger compelled me somewhat. As if I'm….looking into a mirror image from other living being.

From that moment, I've decided and beg the Professor to make a Charmander to become my partner. I persuade him on how the best of trainer are able to train any sorts of Pokemon. Much arguments later, with a heavy sigh, Professor let me to train Charmander, telling me that since he doesn't make much progress, he was hoping that Charmander's time with me would improve his condition. The Professor gave me Charmander's Pokeball and he also gave me few Pokeballs and a Pokedex. Then, after saying goodbye to my Mom, I finally set out for my very first adventure.

Just outside Pallet Town, I brought out Charmander hoping that I could bond with him while traveling together somehow. When he was brought out of his Pokeball, Charmander still acts the same as when we first met. I tried to bring my hands to him, wanting to shake his hand as a sign of peace, but he retaliates and scratch my hand instead.

From then on, the situation between the two of us didn't improve at all. Any gesture of kindness that I gave him, he replied it in anger. When we were having lunch, he would reject the Pokemon that I gave him and opt to find food on his own in the forest. Half the time, he refused to walk alongside me and even refused to move at all.

Aside from that, the image of adventure that I had in mind shatters little by little. The weather during that time is cloudy and dark, not at all pleasant for travelling. I kept venturing into the deep part of the woods that I'm not familiar about so I constantly worried and I can't ever enjoy myself. On top of that, I deeply missed my home. Mom, Gardie, my bedroom, shower, pretty much everything about it.

Ripples of water began to drop from the sky, a sign of a coming rain. When I began to look for a shelter, I spotted a Pidgeotto perching on a nearby tree branch. Thinking how capturing my first Pokemon would improve my situation somewhat, I determined to catch that Pidgeotto. Unfortunately, Charmander refused to cooperate with me. Just when the Pidgeotto began take off, desperately I threw a Poke Ball at the Pidgeotto. It missed as the Pidgeotto was high enough in the air. However, the missed a Poke Ball ended up hit a nearby another Pokemon as it turns out. When I checked it, the Pokemon, as it turns out, was an Arbok. Enraged over disturbing his nap, the Arbok began to come after me and Charmander. I told Charmander to run away, but Charmander decided to fight against Arbok instead.

Charmander fiercely fought, landing scratch after scratch to the snake Pokemon with a ferociousness of a cornered beast. Unfortunately, Arbok was proven to be too strong of an opponent for Charmander. With agility and speed, he dodged every single one of Charmander's move before landing Charmander with a powerful Poisonous Sting, leaving Charmander on a lethal poisonous state. Just as Arbok moves in to finished Charmander, thunder strikes nearby, spooking Arbok. I immediately took the opportunity to escape while bringing poisoned Charmander with me.

I ran as fast as I can until I stumbled upon a cave. Thinking that we're far away enough from the Arbok I decided to take a shelter on that cave.

As I sat with Charmander lie sickly on my lap, I reflected upon events throughout my first adventure so far. Instead of a loyal trusting companion, I ended up with a distrusting confusing one who is currently poisoned in my lap. Instead of a wonderful and exciting encounters against new Pokemon, I ended up running into a vicious Arbok. As the ideal image of an adventure that I had in my mind began to fall apart, my chest became to overwhelmed with sadness until it reached my eye. I let out tears all the while muttering how much I wanted to go home.

Then, I noticed that Charmander began to let out a strange noise and making weird movement. I don't know why back then, but as I found out later on, Charmander began to experience a hallucination, most likely experiencing the loss of his family once more. It was then that I realize that the reason on why I felt compelled to choose Charmander despite him being less of an ideal partner was the fact how he looked exactly just like me in the past. Don't know what else I should do, I hugged Charmander as warm as I could.

Then I began telling him about my childhood. I told him about how I loss my father who is a veteran trainer just a few years ago during one of his adventure. I told him about how I reacted to his death and how much it was just how Charmander was reacting now. Anger, bitter and very much lost. I told him about how it took time for me to get over his death, mostly through the support of my Mom and my friends. I thought it was just my feeling, but I feel that Charmander began to calm down somewhat. He still suffering, but at least his past doesn't haunt him again.

When the rain began to calm down a little, I spotted a pecha berry which, if I recall correctly, can cure poison. I fetched it and fed it to Charmander. After much praying and hoping, Charmander's body began to cool down and afterwards he rested himself. Relieved over the passing crisis. I began to sleep myself moments later.

When I woke up, the rain has stopped with the sky was already orange. When I stepped out of the cave, I noticed the same Arbok that attacked us earlier found us and began to make a move on us. Charmander woke up just in time and stands beside me. He looked at me while giving me a nod, signifying that he wanted us to work together to beat Arbok. It was then that our first battle together began.

At first I began to simply order Charmander to scratch Arbok as he did before. But the combination of Arbok agility and Charmander still weak body only leaves Charmander hitting the air. Thinking that I should find a way to stop Arbok's speed, I ordered Charmander to lure Arbok to a large tree. Just as Arbok was about to land another powerful Poisonous Sting as before, I ordered Charmander to dodge, leaving Arbok to hit the large tree instead. Arbok's tail ended up stuck in the trunk of the tree, leaving it opened for an attack. It was then I shouted Charmander to pull out his strongest attack. To my surprise, Charmander let out a very strong Flamethrower, almost knocking out Arbok. Intending to finish this, I threw out my Pokeball to Arbok and the Pokeball absorb Arbok inside it. The Pokeball wiggle for a while, but it finally stopped, signifying that I managed to capture Arbok.

That moment was both my first victory and my first capture. I celebrated joyously with Charmander.

After Arbok's capture, Charmander and I walked just a few mile before coming across a small town. I quickly dashed in to nearby Pokemon Center to heal both Charmander and Arbok while I get a rest. I called my mom in the night, telling her about all that just happened before going to bed. Ending the first day of my adventure.

The next day, I woke up and found out that Charmander and Arbok has both fully healed. When I brought Charmander out of his Pokeball, his behavior wasn't the same as before though he still pretty reserved. But I could feel that he started to trust me now. With the two of us side by side, we dashed off to the next town.

As I reminisced on my very first adventure, Charmander, now a Charlizard, startled me out my daydream. I noticed that it's finally time for the next challenger to battle me. I climb onto Charlizard back to fly to our next destination.

"Let's go Charlizard!" I shouted.

Charlizard let out a loud roar before taking off onto to the horizon. To our destination and also our new adventure.


End file.
